<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Run Boy Run by mistbornhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884623">[Podfic] Run Boy Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] In The Game [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU), Cage Fights, Crime Boss Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Jason Todd, Dark Tim Drake, Gen, Glorified Violence, Graphic Description, Mafia Batfamily (DCU), Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poisoning, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Young Dick Grayson, Young Jason Todd, Young Tim Drake, the Batfam is a CrimeFam in the making</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How three boys came to be the adopted sons of one of the most powerful criminals in Gotham.</p><p>Written by WithTheKeyIsKing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] In The Game [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Run Boy Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717264">Run Boy Run</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking">withthekeyisking</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, finally! The background of the batkids in podfic form :D<br/>Don't you just???? Love this fic so much??? Because I do!<br/>Dick's relationship with emotions is fascinating tbh</p><p>I also really like the cover art, though it breaks with the theme that accidentally formed in the last one with the game cards and the pool cue, which fit with the "In the Game" title of the series, but this one doesn't feature a game, and it features three different stories, so it's not like I can do a bottle of scotch, since that only fits Tim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <ul>
					<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:58:14 minutes</li>
					<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (43 MB)</li>
			</ul>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <audio></audio>
    </div>
    <ul>
					<li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/dc-run-boy-run">Archive</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/8s8ul66kang36tv/DC-RunBoyRun.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cmY5wqTuwHAvvP2EDzcQ7TfVSzY_imb9/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</li>
			</ul>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <ul>
					<li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717264"><em>Run Boy Run</em></a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing">WithTheKeyIsKing</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Music: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0">Run Boy Run - Woodkid</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
			</ul>
  </div>
</div><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>